Proffessor L
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: Adopted by Miss-Charlotte-Doe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note

This takes place before L dies.

XxXxX

Dear L,

You have been requested to teach the position of Defense against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry…

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

L considers it then says, "Watari let everyone know you're in charge of the investigation while Light and I are gone. Oh, and get me a pen and some paper."

"Why do I have to come with you?" Light complains.

"Because we're handcuffed together," L replies while eating a cupcake.

"Can't I be handcuffed to someone else?"

"No, I don't trust them."

"You trust Watari."

"He doesn't count." L starts eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"But he's being left in charge of the investigation."

"He still doesn't count." Watari walks in handing L the paper and pen.

"At least let me pack without you watching me."

"Fine," L unlocks the handcuffs, "You have ten minutes."

Ten minutes later:

"I'm done, how are we getting there?" Light asks as L handcuffs them together again.

"You won't see." L pulls out a long thin stick points it at Light, who was about to ask what the stick was for, and states, "Stupefy."

"I thought you swore not to use magic on a muggle." Watari states as Light hits the ground.

"That was only for five minutes, you see Dumbledore never stated how long I couldn't do that." L grabs Lights suitcase, Light, and his own Suitcase, and Apparates away.

XxXxX

A/N: Yeah it's short, but hey it's longer then my others. And if you're angry at me for starting a new one without finishing or updating any of my others I blame the reviewers for not giving me any Ideas. Cause frankly, i'm stuck. Please Review.


	2. the new student and Diagon Alley

chapter two: the new student and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or death note

XxXxX

The moment L woke Light up on the outskirts of Hogwarts an owl lands on Lights shoulder, he opens it and reads out loud

Dear Light,

You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you are muggleborn, we are sending a member of staff to help you get your school things, L. Your list should be on the second piece of parchment that came with this letter.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

L immediately sighs, grabs Lights arm, and apparates to Diagon Alley.

XxXxX

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Light yells while yanking the chain L and he are attached to.

"That was apparition now we are going to Gringotts."

"What is apparition, where are we, and what is a Gringotts?"

"Apparition is a form of wizards travel, we are in Diagon Alley, and Gringotts is a wizard's bank run by goblins." L says as they enter Grinngotts only to see no Goblins.

"Where are the goblins supposed to be?" as one peeks over a desk when they were not looking.

"I don't know why they like to hide from me, hi Schrage; I need to exchange this for Galleons." L says to the only goblin not hiding, putting a few million yen down on the desk. Schrage does so; they leave, and head for Madam Malkins.

XxXxX

Skipping to Ollivanders. "Ah, Light, I was wondering if you'd be by. Try this dragon heartstring, oak, ten inches, quite swishy." Light holds it and Ollivander takes it away. This continues till they are down to the last wand in the shop that is VERY dangerous _if _you didn't know a shinigami. "This is the last wand in the shop and it is very dangerous for the core is the hair of the leaders of the Shinigami, and the wood is that of one in Shinigami royal gardens." at this Ryuuk who hasn't been noticed by anyone this whole time just stares at the old wand maker in shock.

"Light, don't touch that wand; if it accepts you I won't be able to kill you anymore." Ryuuk states still in shock and it's even worse when the wand accepts Light. A/N:he only grabbed it because of what Ryuuk said, Back to the story.

"Interesting… good bye." Ollivander pushes them out.

"My suspicions of you being Kira just raised to 90%"

XxXxX

A/N: Aaaand CUT! Hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


	3. AN against what FF staff is going to do

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) …

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities, and forums.

Thanks.


End file.
